Sometimes, life sucks, literally
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: Bella was adopted by Peter and Char as a young child. Renee was killed by a human drinking Darkward. We now follow her as she finds her mate, and figures out how to be a human in a Vampires world.
1. Prologue

**So here's my new story. I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, but I'll figure it out soon... :) Enjoy!  
**

**Prologue**

My parents and I pulled up to the airport in Dallas.

"You sure you wanna do this sugar?" My daddy asked me.

"Peter, what she's doing is hard enough already, don't make this harder on us." My mama pleaded with him.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'll miss you guys, and I'll call everyday!" I tried to be optimistic.

"Oh Darlin', I promise we'll be up to visit soon, and don't you worry about a thing." Peter winked as he said the last part.

"Honey, another thing, There's a rather large coven of our kind up there, you'll know them by their gold eyes, their friends of ours, you'll be safe with them around." My mom told me.

"Gold?" I asked.

"Let them explain. It's a very long story." My dad chuckled.

"Okay" I smiled and tried to look happy.

Someone announced that my flight was boarding to Port angeles, Washington.

"Charlotte, give it to her." I turned back.

"Sugar, your dad and I love you, whatever happens, never forget that." She said as she place a platinum necklace around my neck, it was the Whitlock crest.

"Thank you, I love you both" I put both hands on my necklace. "For eternity."

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews?  
**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

I stepped off the plane and into the dreary place I used to call home.

"Bella!"Charlie yelled. As if I couldn't already see him.

Charlie, my father by blood. He's the police chief of this tiny dismal town, otherwise known as Forks, Washington.

It's been such a long time since I'd been here last, though it seems to me as though nothing has changed.

The forest is still an intense shade of green, it still rains, Charlie still drives the same car, and cuts his hair the same way...

It never changes.

I know he's had a hard time coping since my mom died, and I know it's going on sixteen years since she left him, but Charlie seems to reject change. He tries to hold on tight to ever thing he has, and hopes that it never goes away.

Well, some thing have to change.

Me being one of them.

**? POV**

She just arrived. I watch from the forest as she steps off the plane, she scans the forest, for a moment I almost think she spotted me, but she turns her attention to her father.

'_The best laid plans...' _A voice in my head taunts me. If I know the girl, I know that she'll lead me right to where I need to be. I only need to be patient.

I could be patient, If I put forth a great effort.

Looking down I can see my reflection in a puddle, its' kind of hazy but discernible either way. Reddish brown hair cropped short, and bright black eyes, showing no emotion.

I heard her speak and I flinched. Musical, her voice was musical.

"Hello Charlie, it's been such a long time." She said formally, giving him a polite smile.

"Hey kid." He gruffly answered. Charlie Swan never was one for idle conversation.

"Let's go." He simply said.

"Okay." She replied.

They got into charlie's police cruiser and drove away, with me following.

**Bella POV**

**One Day later**

I got up for school this morning any Charlie wasn't here, he's probably working.

This rain is going to take some getting used to. The pitter-patter of raindrops in my windows was rather distracting, and I barely got any sleep.

I got into my car that I had shipped up here from Houston, my beautiful car. It's a '73 Chevy Nova; Rally Sport. An old racing car, and a fast one.

I couldn't really bring the motorcycle that I used in Houston up here, because it rains to often, and I'd never get to drive it.

I got into my car and sighed, the lush leather interior was beautiful. I just got it redone. My car is jet black with blood red interior.

I just had the brakes done, and the tires changed, it shouldn't need any maintenance for a while, but that's where my mechanic skills come in handy.

Driving down the highway to find the high school was pure torture. I've never really been claustrophobic, but driving down the highway with the trees enclosing me on both sides and the thick cloud cover overhead made me feel like a caged animal.

_Fight or flight... fight of flight... fight or flight! _My mind screamed at me.

I ignored my instincts, for now. Usually when I get a feeling about something I should watch out, but right now, I'm a lot like my dad in that way, but if I don't push eighty, I'll be late for school.

I pull into the parking lot and what do I see? A whole bunch of people staring at me... I chuckled internally.

The only ones that didn't stare were a group of people parked farthest away from the school building, I decided to park next to them. They were the only kids here with good taste in cars.

A statuesque blonde girl had just gotten out of a beautiful turquoise 1980 Pontiac GTO convertible. I watched as a burly boy with dark, curly hair ran over to her and swept her up in kiss, he must've said something stupid, cause she pushed him away and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Rosie, that hurt!" He yelled as I opened my door.

A small girl with spiky black hair got out of the passenger side of the GTO. She bounded up to "Rosie" as the dark haired boy called her.

"Rosalie, be nice, you know Emmett was only teasing." She chided them. "And Emmett, if you don't watch your language,_ I'm telling mom_." She said in a singsong voice.

The dark haired boy had gotten out of a car that elicited a low appreciative whistle from me.

A 1975 Dodge Charger, black with a red stripe, the interior looks like black leather with red paneling.

I soon realized that 'Emmett' as the small girl called him was not the driver of the car. A tall leonine man got out of the driver's side. He had soft looking blonde curls framing his face, that stopped just past his chin. He was dressed in nice clothe's that weren't quite preppy, but wasn't quite casual. His face, pale, and beautiful. I couldn't decide who was more beautiful, the blonde haired boy, or Rosalie.

"Brother." Rosalie greeted him with a hug. "How is my wonderful twin today?" She asked kindly.

He smiled. "Rose. you know I'm fine" He replied.

"Of course, of course." She said condescendingly.

They were beautiful, every single one of them. None of them looked related except for the twins, but they did look alike, they were all exceptionally beautiful with odd yellow-gold eyes that had dark circles around them, and very pale skin.

The blonde boy, Rosalie' twin looked my way and I was startled to find that I recognized him. I'm not sure from where, but maybe my mom and dad would know...

Oh yeah, did I mention?

Vampires are real.

I had been living with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona when a particular sadistic coven was passing through. There were four of them.

James, Victoria, Laurent, and Edward.

Apparently this Edward character had a strange fascination with my scent.

I don't blame him, my mama once said my blood smells smells like chocolate covered strawberries.

I'd eat me too, if I could.

This coven kidnapped my mother and I, they tortured and killed her in front of me, then prepared to kill me. Around this time My Mama and Daddy came busting in. I didn't know them at the time so assumed they were more vampires that were there to kill me.

I assumed wrong.

After my Daddy and Mama made ash out of the other vampires they took my to this big mansion just outside of Tuscan, it took me six months to leave the house, and another four to sleep without having nightmares. Afterwards they took me to their house in Houston, and adopted me. I was eleven years old when I started school there.

I lived there until I found my Father, Charlie, online last fall. I had always assumed he was dead like my mom. I contacted him, and the rest is history.

I decided to call my daddy, and being an "all-knowing" vampire, he called me first.

"_There's a she-wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe, awhoooooo."_

His personal ringtone played on my phone. Th family I had been observing looked at me, puzzled.

"DADDY!" I shrieked.

"Hey lil bit." He replied with a thick southern drawl. I could literally hear his smile.

"Daddy, I miss you so much! Oh, who am I kiddin' I just miss my Mama and that new mega mall in Houston." I drawled out. He chuckled.

"Darlin', you can lie all you want, I _know _you miss me." He said triumphantly.

"True." I conceded.

"I knew you were gonna call me, but I didn't know why, so spill it sugar." He demanded.

"I saw some 'sparklies' here, and I recognize one of them. I don't quite remember his name, but I would never forget a face like that." I joked.

"Where'd you see him before?" he asked.

"Mama showed him to me when I was little, she said I'd need to remember him, cause I'd need to know who he was someday." I answered honestly.

"**CHARLOTTE" **My daddy must've been pretty far away, cause he didn't sound angry.

"Yes." I heard her reply in the background.

They started having one of those, '_your ass must sparkle in the sunlight, and you must drink blood to hear us_' conversations.

"Talk slower for the human, cause I'll kick your ass if you don't." I threatened.

"Sorry lil bit."He said.

Daddy _apologized_? He never apologizes... this has gotta be some serious shit.

"S'Okay, Daddy" I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

"Is the man still around?" He asked.

"He's standing in the same spot he was before, he's probably listening to our conversation with his freaky vampire hearing." I whispered for no reason.

"Give him the phone." He whispered back. I heard my mama giggling in the background.

"Sugar?" Daddy called.

"Yes?"

"His name is Jasper." He said.

I got out of my car, leaving all of my things in it, and walk up to Jasper, he looked vaguely uncomfortable. I immediately felt bad for him. Most vampires that weren't used to my potent scent had poor control around me. I tried not to be scared, I didn't want them to smell it on me.

"My daddy would like to speak with you." I said to him as I handed him the phone.

"Hey Asshole." Jasper said to my Daddy as he put his ear to the phone. He smiled widely at whatever my daddy had said, then his smiled faded completely, his face went blank.

I backed away. "_Bad move_" my mind screamed at me, as the other three vampires flanked Jasper, they moved forward until I was pressed against my car, with them all surrounding me. Every one of their eyes had gone pitch black.

"Stop" Jasper commanded them. I felt calm flow through me. My eyebrow raised.

"Empath?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He answered.

He turned to his siblings. "Calm the fuck down! She means us no harm. She's human for christ sakes!" He scolded them.

All their eyes faded to gold again.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper apologized.

All the vampires began to have one of their 'vampire conversations.'

"Dammit al to hell!" I yelled at them.

Every single vampire turned to look at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Y'all know I _hate _it when you have your lil' 'sparkly' conversations... It's no fair that I can't hear too!" I exclaimed.

Jasper put the phone on speaker, "Sorry sugar, but some things you just aren't ready to hear, trust me on this." My daddy told me.

"Okay Dad." I was annoyed, but I wasn't gonna let it show.

"Darlin' your irritation and rage are starting to get to be, could you tone it down, just a little bit?" He asked with an angelic smile.

"Empath" I muttered. "Should've known..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He winked, and my mouth gaped open briefly. "Stupid, glamorous vampires..." I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

Jasper handed me the phone. I held it to my ear. "Lil bit, don't worry, it'll all work out, Me and your Mama will be there soon baby girl." He reassured me.

"Kay, I love you Daddy, give Mama a kiss for me." I told Peter.

Him, being his normal 'funny' self had to be sarcastic. "With or without tongue darlin'?"

I laughed, as he intended for me to. "With." I giggled again.

"Okay." He hung up, as he always does.

"Follow us Bella, We're going back to our house." Jasper said to me, as he got into his car.

"'Kay" I agreed.


	3. Anger, mates, and new friends

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I've had a severe case of writers block and on top of that, my computer access has been less than frequent... Well i hope you like it, I had like 10 chapters hand written, but I scrapped them and went with the flow. Well, as always, all the credit goes to Ms. meyer, I'm just acting as the puppet master for the time being. :)**

Chapter two: Bella POV

I followed Jasper and Rosalie's cars through the curving, dreary roads that seem to wind through all of forks and the surrounding area.

About ten minutes into the drive we pulled off onto what i assume to be their driveway, a small hidden pathway nearly obscured by ferns, and bushes.

Nearly three miles later we entered a subtle clearing with four ancient oaks dominating the space that surrounded the huge mansion that could only be their house. It was a huge white mansion with many large windows and a wraparound porch, it was grand, simple and very modern but it also had a look of timeless elegance.

I later found out that their adoptive mother, Esme, had a passion for architecture.

"Bella" Jasper called, calling my attention away from their impressive house.

I looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked motioning toward his home.

I followed him up the front porch steps, and the others followed silently behind us, or rather, Rosalie and Emmett did… "Where's Alice?" I asked them.

I looked at the three of them, searching their faces for some flicker of emotion that I could identify, but of course their perfect immortal faces betrayed none.

"Alice is being _difficult_" Jasper said in a wary voice.

"She doesn't like me?" I questioned them. "What did I ever do to her?"

"It's nothing" Rose assured me. "She's just jealous, that's all."

"Why would _Alice _be jealous of _me_? She's immortal, the epitome of beauty, and she's got everything anyone could ever dream of" I said motioning to the freaking **mansion** that she lives in. "Why would she be jealous of an average human?"

"Because you have the one thing she never could get, as hard as she tried, she never could…" Rose trailed off.

"What do I have?" I asked, truly confused.

"Me" Jasper answered in a voice so soft, that if I hadn't been around vampires for the majority of my life, I wouldn't have heard it.

I had known, as soon as our hands touched when I handed him my phone, I had felt the spark, and I had felt the pull toward him.

I tried to ignore it. 'You can't be his mate, you're human.' My rational side tried to argue.

I looked at Jasper, and saw the panicked expression on his face. Oh yeah, right. He's an empath.

"I can't be your mate, I'm human." I told him.

"That can be fixed." Emmett chimed in, from somewhere close.

'Em, you shouldn't have said that." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"You arrogant, snotty, bratty, animal munching, no good, clown faced, big footed, pansy assed, sorry excuse for a vampire!" I fumed

"How _DARE_ you assume you can just fucking bite me and turn me into a fucking vampire again my god damn will! And I'll be _**DAMNED**_ if you're just gonna be one smug mother fucker about it!" I screamed at him, no longer afraid.

"I will not have vampirism forced upon me just because my mate is a vampire, there is no fucking way in all of heaven and hell, I'll become a vampire against my will! FUCK that!" I raged, pointing my finger at him, then jabbing him in the chest with it, as he shrunk back.

"Bel-" Jasper tried to say.

"Major Jasper Whitlock! Shut your face right now, or I can, will, and shall withhold sex." I smiled smugly at him as he snapped his mouth shut.

Both boys began backing away, hands raised as if I posed a threat.

"Peter taught you well." Rose said appreciatively as she flitted to my side.

"Damn straight." I smiled at her.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends Bella." She smiled at me.

"Lord help us." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Please." Emmett whimpered.

Rose and I just laughed. "Shall we get on with this?" I asked her.

"Sure, first up; the tour. You game?" She asked.

"Hell Yeah." I replied. As we walked through the glass paneled front doors, arm in arm.

Rose and I are gonna be great friends.

**This Chapter was short, extremely so, and I apoligize for that. I just kinda had to find a way to write Alice out of the story and make Rose take a liking to Bella... Also, I'm from the south, so normally when I refer to the 'Civil war' as you northerners call it, I'll slip and call it the war of northern agression, cause that's what I was taught in school... Just thought I'd clarify before someone decided to call me out on it. :) Well I'm trying for two chapters tonight, so please don't be mad if I update a few times then go back to updating only every so often. Well have a nice day, y'all review, ya hear? **


	4. Charlotte's influence

**It's been a few days since I've updated, so i felt like it was called for... so Enjoy. Well as Always, I'm just the puppet master, and Ms. Meyer owns it all! **

**Chapter Three: Rosalie POV.**

Bella's little outburst I had to say was comical, the way she made Jasper, and even Emmett slink back into the shadows is one of the funnier things I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She even scares _me_! I can't imagine what she'll be like as a vampire, but I know she's going to be badass.

"Rose, what the hell is that?" Bella asked, gesturing to the ridiculously huge crucifix that adorns our front hallway.

"That is our father Carlisle's little trinket that he picked up in the early fourteenth century" I told her.

"Trinket? That thing is fucking massive! And how old is Carlisle? He sounds ancient!" Bella exclaimed loudly. I could hear footsteps upstairs, two sets to be exact, ahhh, the parents have arrived.

And by the looks on their faces they heard everything.

"I'm ancient? How'd I get to be ancient?" Carlisle asked as a perplexed expression crossed his face.

"If I may ask, who's your friend, Rose?" Esme asked.

Of course Jasper had to puff out his chest… fucking idiot.

He flitted up to Bella and grabbed her hand. "Bella, this is Carlisle, and this is Esme. Mom, Dad, meet Bella."

Carlisle looked at Jasper, clearly shocked, to have him standing so close to a human, especially because he has so much trouble with his blood lust. Esme already saw what they were to each other and you could literally see her swell with pride for her son.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He told her, still seeming quite confused.

"Carlisle, don't you see?" she asked her oblivious mate.

"See what darling?" He asked her, looking around.

"Them" She motioned to Jasper and Bella. "They're mates."

"Oh, so they are." He looked baffled. "How very unobservant of me. Welcome to the family Bella."

"Yepp, that wasn't awkward at all…" Bella let out a nervous laugh. "I'll just be going now, there's a mega mall in Houston with my name written ALL over it." She said as she walked out the door.

Jasper started to follow her out the door. "Stop, wait for it." Bella got into her car and began to drive away. We listened.

I heard her car tires hit the highway and then all you could hear is a stream of curses that made Emmett fall of the ground literally laughing his ass off.

"I told you!" I managed to squeak out between giggles. "And here she comes." I said as Bella sped into the garage and stomped her way back into the house.

**Bella POV**

"Stupid fucking mating pull, stupid vampires, idiotic veggie mongers, goddamn animal munching freaks…" I mumbled out as I walked back into the Cullen's' house.

"Well come on!" I yelled at Jasper. "Since I obviously can't leave without you because of the stupid, painful as fuck mating pull, you're gonna have to ride shotgun."

'Sure whatever you say." He chuckled.

He fucking _chuckled_, oh HELL no!

"Did you just _laugh_ at me? I think _you _just laughed at me… Rose, did you hear him just laugh at me?" I turned and looked at Rose who seemed entirely too amused for my liking.

"Yeah, Bella, he laughed." She confirmed.

Poor Jasper, the poor guy was in for it. This is fun. It's time to rip him a new on, just like my mama does to Peter.

"JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK!" I screamed at him. "Get your fucking animal munching ass in that damn car right NOW!"

"But-" He tried to say.

"No butt's mister, but you do have cute ass." I smiled.

"Did you just pull a 'Char' on me?" He asked looking flabbergasted.

"Hell yeah I did." I giggled. "And you fell for it too! Hook, line, and sinker!"

"Crazy bitch." Rosalie said.

"Yes I am." I smiled smugly.

**Did you like it? I bet you did! :D I felt like it needed some comedy. lol. Hit that review button please? **


	5. That allknowing asshole!

**So guys, sososososososososo sorry I haven't updated lately, so much stuff has been going on in my life... but without further ado... tada!  
**

**Chapter four**  
I felt as though I'd toyed with the Cullens enough for one day, and I decided to cut them some slack, so Jasper and I left.

We were in my car aimlessly driving around the forests near Forks.

"So..." I started to say, as I turned down the radio. "I don't want you to think I'm a uber bitch or anything. I was just kidding around back there..." I trailed off, making awkward hand gestures.

"I know." He said absentmindedly.

"What are ya thinkin' about?" I asked curiously. It had occurred to me around that I should probably pull over so we could talk for a while.

"You." He said.

"Well, what about me?" I giggled internally.

"Just you in general, you're my mate, and you've been there, right under my nose for five years. That's crazy, ya know? In the most literal sense. That's so cool, and just surreal at the same time." He looked at me with a smile on his face.

I shifted in my seat so that I was closer to him, **_(A/N Nova's have bench seats, kinda like a pickup truck)_** and put a hand on his arm.

"Do you know how much better my childhood was knowing that you were my mate? Meeting my parents, and learning their secret, then My mama told me about mates, and then she explained to me what we are to each other. I was completely ecstatic, but of course, my daddy knew that you weren't ready to meet me just yet, and I respected that." I chuckled a little at my daddy's reaction to finding out who my mate was.

"I've waited for you, as much as an impatient teenage girl can, and I know I'm gonna love you for the rest of eternity." I smiled serenely at him.

I leaned toward him, preparing myself for that awkward first kiss. Then again, how would I know? I'd never kissed anyone before...

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Hmmmm?" I responded.

"Your emotions are driving me nuts. Why are you so nervous all the sudden?" He asked me.

I blushed a deep crimson red. "Well-" I grimaced. "I, Uhhhh-" I stammered.

Jasper's phone beeped, signaling that he had a text message, he showed me the screen, It was a text from my father.

**Jasper POV**

I was confused about Bella's sudden nervousness, until I got a text message from the 'all knowing fucker', as I like to call my Brother-of-sorts, Peter.

**'Dumb ass, wake up. Look at her. She's sending every signal in the book but lust. She wants you... duh.'**

**-With love, Char's Bitch**

I had to chuckle a little at the last part. I looked at her. He was right, Damn him. I sent him a quick text thanking him for the info.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"This." I said, leaning over and pressing my lips to hers.

Our lips moved in synch for a few seconds before I felt her lips curve into a smile, and I pulled, away, cause I knew she'd need to breathe.

"So, lemme get this straight... Peter texted you and told you to kiss me?" She asked.

"Yepp." I responded.

"That all knowing asshole!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled a little. "That's Peter for you." I replied.

"Well, I suppose, if he's gonna be doing this for the rest of forever, we'd better get a move-on" She turned the key in the ignition and began to drive.

***Time-Skip***

I watched the rising sun cast shadows on the floorboards through the open curtains, and I thanked whatever deity who may be listening that it was a Saturday. I crept down the stairs and looked through the fridge.

"Are you serious?" I spoke to myself. "Goat cheese?" I grumbled.

This girl had GOT to be kidding me.

I finally found some normal food, I set the ingredients I would need out on the counter; a carton of eggs, milk, cheese, vegetable oil, a pound of bacon, and a few potatoes from the cabinet.

I heated the bacon over the stove and used the grease to fry the potatoes while the eggs scrambled.

"Cheesy eggs, fried potatoes, and bacon." I mumbled to myself. "Nice job." I said appreciatively.

Time to go back upstairs...

I climbed the stairs at a slow pace, I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read nine-thirty.

"Isa?" I called. Pushing open her door.

"In here!" She yelled from down the hallway.

I followed her voice to a small stairway down the hall.

'Hmmmm, this house didn't look like a three story...' A small voice in my head reasoned.

But it was. I found myself in a lavishly furnished room, you could barely tell it had been an attic, the only thing that gave it away was the trace scent of dust and age.

"Wow, this place is cool!" I said looking around. The room was slightly smaller than the floor beneath it, it had thick silvery carpet adorning the floors, dark blue walls, and a ceiling that was painted to look like the night sky.

Antiques nick-knacks were displayed on every side.

On one wall **_(A/N pretend theres a huge manor-style fireplace made with black bricks, I dunno where the idea came from, it just popped into my head, so I'm gonna work with it. )_** there were ancient looking swords with a beautifully made shield, with our Family's coat of arms emblazoned proudly on it above a huge ancient looking fireplace.

On another wall was a collection of trinkets, everything from magnifying glasses, to perfume bottles, to amazingly, a birdcage with a live canary in it. The third wall was dominated by a ginormous california king sized bed completely decked out in blue and silver.

The final wall was much like the same wall in my own house, mad entirely out of glass. The only difference however, was that where ours was thick and clear, hers looked brittle and as thought a strong gust of wind could break it. It was stained glass, whimsical colors and fantastical pictures were burned into the glass. It was magnificent.

The glass wall also gave the room an air of mystery, the glass darkened it and made it as though the sun was just beginning to rise.

I heard Isa's voice from the two floors below. I hadn't even noticed she had left the room.

"Jazz! You have company!" Her voice echoed up the stairs.

**Well, what did ya'll think? Lemme know, reviews, P.M.'s etc. Also I'm taking a poll about how the rest the story should go,**

_**A)Should Peter and Charlotte come to visit?  
**_

_**B)Should Alice just show up at the house out of the blue?  
**_

**_C)Should it be a completely different character that I haven't considered yet?_  
**

**Vote for your favorite, and let me know if you have any ideas, suggests, criticism, anything!  
**


	6. The rage of a madman

**So guys, New updates should be rolling in much faster now, I'm really stepping up my game since I figured out that we could now copy and paste chapters in, and it cuts down on my editing time by a LOT... So We have a new addition, a fanfiction writer by the name of Maddie Dominique, I actually go to school with this girl, and she's an awesome person. She's been giving me awesome ideas for this story, and I'm beta-ing her new HP Fic, so make sure you guys check it out! :D **

Chapter Five  
Peter's POV

"Charlotte!" I whined for the fifth time since the plane had taken off.

"Peter, if you ask me if we're there yet one more time I swear..." She trailed off, giving me the Look. I flinched.

"I promise I won't ask again, but where are we?" I said timidly.

She focused for a second before responding, "We are at N 39°3'11.945" W 120°6'48.691" N 39°03.199 'W 120°06.811', In California, Just west of Lake Tahoe, in the El Dorado National forest."

I whipped out my Iphone and checked the info she'd just provided me with, "That's exactly right!" I whispered excitedly, thrilled that she was doing so well with her newfound gift.

**(A/N Of course all you 'twilighters' are already aware of the awesome and fantastical powers that the vampires of the twilight universe possess, and in my story Charlotte is one of those people, she has the power of always knowing without a shadow of a doubt where she is.)**

"Duh." Charlotte replied, looking out the window disinterestedly.

_***Timeskip***_  
_**Charlotte POV**_

As soon as our rented SUV pulled into the driveway I heard the front door open to the house. Bella crept outside and held her finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet. She waved us into the house.

She walked to the stairs and yelled "Jasper, You have company!" I heard him begin to ascend the stairs at a human speed. When he got about halfway down the last flight he caught our scents and bolted down the last few steps to greet us.

"Hey Pete." He said giving me a hug. "Char." He turned and gave me a hug as well. "It's been so long!" A wide smile crossed his face.

"We just thought we would visit ya'll." I added, smiling widely.

"How long were you planning on staying?" Bella asked me.

"As long as you want us sweet pea." Peter answered for me.

"Peter, You know as well as I do that we have to leave in six days." I chuckled at my husbands comical expression of disappointment. "Sorry darlin' we have business to attend to in Texas that can't wait." I smiled sadly.

"Oh, well then, I'm still glad ya'll are here!" She responded, but I'm sure even Peter could here her sadness in her voice.

_***Time-Skip***_  
_**The next morning**_

**Bella POV**

I yawned. Yesterday had been so full of surprises. First, Jasper made me breakfast, which I did not expect form a nearly two century's old vampire. Secondly, my Mama and Daddy came to visit. Personally I think it was to make sure Jasper and I aren't doing anything dirty in the house while Charlie's spending the weekend on a deep-sea fishing trip with his old friend Billy Black.

But you never can tell with my daddy.

Sometimes I wonder just how long they expected me to remain human, my daddy's "knower" gift told him that Jasper and I were mates long before they had even told me.

They knew even before they told my their secret that I had no choice but to become one of them, A vampire.

At this point I don't know if I want to become a vampire yet, we have all of Eternity to be together, and I'm only seventeen. I'd at least like to hang onto my humanity for a little while longer before I dive headfirst into the unknown.

I rolled over and discovered that Jasper was no where to be found. "Jasper" I called. looking around my room. "Where'd you go?" I exited my third floor haven and made my way to the ground floor to find my parents and Jasper in an intense conversation.

"You have no right to make such a huge decision without even consulting her first." My mama hissed at him. "You've known her for what, three days?" My father completed her sentence.

"It is her decision." Jasper reasoned. "I'm just telling you my view on things..." He trailed off looking at a loss for words as he caught sight of me.

"I was shielding dip shit." You guys wanna let me know what's so important that ya'll are hissin' down here and ruining my beauty sleep?" I muttered, as I made my way to the kitchen for my customary morning coffee.

"I'll be damned." My dad hissed as he, Jasper, and my Mama jumped up as three figures came crashing through the windows.

**Well? What'd you guys think? Send me lots of Reviews... pretty please? And don't forget to Check out Maddie's New story, I know it hasn't been posted yet, but I'll let you know when it is...**


	7. The rage continues

**Okay guys, I worked so hard to churn out this chapter, and I'm adoring the reviews I've been getting so keep em' coming folks! :D**

**Chapter Six**  
**Jasper POV**

After three foul smelling creatures came crashing through Bella's living room windows, two of them began to fight Char, Peter and I, with superhuman strength and speed.

"What the hell are these things?" Peter yelled to me.

"I have no clue Captain!" I yelled back.

As one of the two lunged for Char, I grabbed it by its long black mane of hair, and yanked on it, revealing the tanned face of a teenage Native American boy.

"Let go of me Leech!" It growled.

"Not a chance in hell." I replied, before I felt a pair of razor sharp teeth dig into my neck and I turned around to see a huge black wolf crouched behind me.

"Holy-" Peter started to say before his voice was drowned out by the loud growl that ripped through the wolf's mouth.

I looked to where Bella had been, only to find her nearly unconscious and in the arms of the same boy I had looked at before. I was struck with terror at the sight of him lifting her up and jumping out the same window in which he had come. "BELLA!" I screamed, and started to go after her, then suddenly there were two wolves in the living room circling, and growling.

All three of us crouched down and prepared to attack. "On three," Charlotte whispered.

"One" I muttered.

"Two" Peter said.

"Three, CHARGE!" Charlotte screamed.

We lunged at the wolves, but they were gone in a flash, and so was Bella.

I felt the Major take over my body, and I let him, as I slipped into the persona that every vampire in the world did _not_ want to meet.

**Charlotte POV**

The Major has been freaking out for hours. We lost the trail of the wolves into the Quillayute River.

"Major, calm down." I tried to reassure him in a calming voice, and he just glared at me with pitch black, rage filled eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do..." He trailed off, his voice was the closest to the God of Wars' voice than I'd heard it in over a hundred years.

Peter and I back away, hands in front of us as a sign of submission, then we hauled ass up the stairs into Bella's attic haven, so we could figure out what the hell to do.

**Majors POV**

_'Gone, gone, gone, she's gone!'_ A voice wailed from within my head.

_Where is she? _

_What have they done with her?_

_My mate, my life, my future, my eternity, my Bella..._

I roared as I crashed through the windows again, intent on finding My Bella.

My first course of action was to find those wolves.

My second course of action, however, was to locate my Bella.

And my third and most important was to cause as much pain for the ones who took her as possible.

I reached a clearing in the forest, a path of mass destruction left behind me, trees shredded, rocks turned to gravel, and animals ripped apart in the wake of my fury.

I sniffed the air, Wolf Stench.

I took off after it. I blurred through the forest faster than I'd ever run before. I passed the Quilute treaty line without a second thought. Until I came upon a boy, no older than fifteen, that reeked of wolf.

'This is not one of those who took your Bella...' The sane side of me reasoned.

'_Kill, purge, blood, vengeance!_' My inner demon screamed at me.

And I chose to listen to the demon.

I came to a stop, less than a foot away form the boy, and he didn't even flinch.

"Kill me." He pleaded in a small voice. "One bite, that's all it would take." He mumbled, while pulling the long black hair away from his neck. "A bite from your kind, from the cold ones, is a death sentence." He sobbed. "I just want to die!"

"Why do you want to die boy?" I questioned him with an unturned eyebrow.

"I messed up... I killed her." I told me.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but if you do something for me, I will most definitely grant your silly little wish." I bargained.

"Anything" He breathed.

"That's all I ask of you..." I smirked devilishly.

**Well what do you guys think of this chapter? I tried so hard to be able to incorporate the werewolves into the story. :) Reviews please? I'll update later on today too. :D **


	8. Hostage Situations

_**Chapter Seven**_  
_**Bella POV**_

I woke up on a couch in a house I'd never seen before. "Hello?" I managed to rasp out. My mouth was completely dry, and my body felt sore, like I'd fallen down a few flights of stairs.

The last thing I remember is walking down the stairs. I wonder how I got here? I began to wonder around the strange house. I vaguely noticed how cheerful looking it was. It was very tiny, but obviously a well loved home. I found a plate of Muffins on the table with a yellow sticky note on top.

Just in case we aren't back in time, please eat these muffins I made for you!  
Enjoy Sweetie!  
-Emily

"Emily? Who's Emily?" I wondered aloud, as I picked up a muffin and took my first bite.

"I'm Emily." said a slightly accented feminine voice. I whirled around to face her a tall, slim, Quilute woman, no older than 20. Half her face was extraordinarily beautiful, while the other half was marred by three long scars that looked oddly like claw marks.

"Hi." I said looking at the ground as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm so I guess we'll just have to wait for my boys to get back then we'll explain everything." She smiled warmly, or rather the unmarred half of her face turned smiled, while the other half remained stuck in a horrified looking grimace.

"So..." I trailed off. Looking around the kitchen. "Is this your house?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied as she grabbed her own muffin. "My humble home." She smiled as she bit into the muffin.

"Emily!" A deep masculine voice called from outside the house. I heard what must've been the front door open and several sets of feet trudged into the house.

"Whatcha cookin' Em?" One of the men called.

"Nothin' at the moment Paul, you won't starve in the next twenty minutes." She chided him like a mother does her child.

"Awww, man Em, don't go on a hunger strike again, we're growing boys!" I heard him continue as they began filing in.

There were four of them in total. One of them I knew. Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake." I smiled. He looked at me with a blank look, that was suddenly replaced with a look of extreme anxiety.

"H-hey Bella." He waved from across the room.

"So, I get the feeling, y'all are the ones who took me hostage?" I asked offhand, as I bit into my second muffin.

"Yes, well, introductions first." Emily said cheerily.

"I'm Sam." The oldest looking one said.

"This is Jared, and this is Paul." He continued, gesturing to other two, "And of course, you seem to already know our newest 'pack mate', Jake." He looked down at me. "I wonder how that is?" He asked, in a voice I immediately distrusted.

"Jake and I grew up together. Billy Black was like a second father to me." I replied. "Oh yeah, and I didn't know if y'all knew, it's no longer, Isabella Swan, I'm now know as Isa Whitlock." I smirked. "And I'll be going now." I grabbed another muffin and headed toward the door.  
"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." The one called Sam said.

"Watch me bro." I called as I walked out the door.

All of the sudden he was in from of me, arms crossed in front of his chest, and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Dude, for real? What are you a Child of the Moon? Cause I'm not scared Darlin'." I cocked my hip to the side, and folded my arms. "I run with vampires, You don't scare me." I looked directly into his pupils. "Let me pass." I hissed out through my teeth.

His face froze, and then he faltered for just a moment, but that's all I needed.

I took off out the door, I remembered the woods of La Push well, I spend most of my childhood here, and I could still name off most if not all of the landmarks by heart.

I started to see signs of first beach, so I began to head east, I was moving upwind, so I had to most fast, or I'd get caught.

I ran like my life depended on it, which it probably did. I saw the huge oak tree that marked the La Push/Forks border and I felt a rush of lethargy hit my body. 'Not yet, not yet, not yet!' I chanted to myself.

'Just a little bit farther!' A little voice whispered frantically in my head.

"Bells!" I heard my mama yell.

"Jasper!" I screamed. "Bella..." He said flatly. I whipped my head around and spotted him.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I launched myself into his arms. "I guess the dog did his job." He muttered under his breath. "What?" I asked pulling back to look him in the eyes.

His eyes were a feral black, and he looked dangerous, his entire demeanor was different.

"Hello Major." I greeted him.


	9. Sad

Chapter Eight  
Bella POV

Sometimes in life, it's just easier to go with the flow and agree with people, this, definitely was not one of those times.

After having been sitting on the couch, in my own home, mind you, for three in a half hours, being third degreed upon my whereabouts, this was getting quite old.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, if you don't tell me where you were in the next five minutes so help me..." My mama trailed off.

"I told you sixteen times already, and every time you think I'm lying to you, so why bother?" I asked her.

"We don't think your lyin' kid, we just want more details. What you described sounds nothing like the intel we got, we're just trying to flush out all the details." My daddy said calmly. "And your mother's freaking out, is not, I repeat not helping!" He shot her a dirty look.

"Sheesh, I was only trying to help, well, see y'all later." She sighed as she flitted out the door.

"It was the weirdest thing though. What were they?" I asked. "My old childhood friend Jacob Black was there too. He was acting really weird." I mused. I glanced at Jasper and saw that 'deer in headlights' expression.

"Jas? What did you do?" I turned to face him. "Don't lie to me, I know that look, it's the same look on his" I pointed at Peter. "face when he does something he knows he ain't supposed to."

"I may have made a deal with Jacob Black." He paused. "He traded his life for yours..." He trailed off.

"You did WHAT?!" I screeched. "How could you?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "What? Did Jacob just conveniently forget to mention that he's my best friend?" I questioned him, sobbing.

"Yeah, kinda." He responded, while moving in to hug me.

"Don't even touch me right now. I need to be alone." I said as I took off up the stairs.

I raced up all three flights of stairs and flung the door open to my attic haven.

"Stupid Vampires!" I screamed, as I started throwing things. "Stupid Jacob!" I sobbed. As I opened the window and let the my canary fly away. "Stupid Life!"

"Darlin'." I whirled around.

"Go, just go Jasper." I sobbed. "A few days, a few weeks, I don't know. Just keep your distance, and keep your phone on you." I need some space."

"Okay" Is all he said.

And he was gone.

*Time-skip*  
Charlotte POV

"It's been three days, don't you think she should've come down by now?" My blockhead husband asked.

"Nope." I answered simply, while flipping Bella's pancake.

"She's still crying." He whispered. "Why's she so sad." Peter asked in a childlike voice.

"Because she's grieving. Her best friend is presumably dead, and her mate walked out on her. She has to deal with the pain of both, plus she's dealing with Jasper's pain." I shuddered slightly. "And she's still human, that has to put a great deal of strain on her."

"Oh" he said. "I forgot."

"It's okay Petey." I said kissing him on the cheek. "We all forget these things sometimes." I smiled.

"Thanks Char." He smiled as I handed him Bella's breakfast tray with her favorite food piled high on it.

I counted to ten slowly in my head. I heard Peter's footsteps approach her door, then silence. "Little Lamb?" He called.

No answer.

"Bella?" He called again.

No answer.

"well I'm just gonna set this tray down."

No answer.

"I'll see you around dinner time.

Silence.

I heard Peter's come down the stairs. Then I heard Bella's quiet sobbing coming from upstairs.

"Char, she doesn't look so good." Peter said. "I know, she'll be fine in a few days."

"A few days?" Peter asked. "I don't think she's ever gonna be the same again..." He trailed off with a pained expression on his face.

"All we can do, is pray and hope for the best Darlin'." I sighed.

"In a few hours, I'll go up and see if she ate the food I brought her, if not, we'll have to take her to the hospital." Peter said.

"I hate to do, but I guess that's our only option." I agreed quickly.

*Time-Skip*

Next day

"Bella?" I opened her door slowly.

"Here." She whispered softly. I could tell she'd still been crying.

"Three days." I looked sadly at her. "You haven't left your room in four days..." I sighed. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far Isabella?"

She looked thoughtfully at me for a moment.

"Yes." She looked down at the untouched tray of food I had set on her bed hours before.

"Eat your food, and when your done, come down stairs, you daddy has been having fits for the last three days, I think its time to put his mind at ease Darlin'." I smiled.

"Alright Mama, gimme a minute." She began to eat.

**Reviews please?**


End file.
